katanaskimonosinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
There are three main types of magic in this game. The First is Mahō. This type of magic is what many would call arcane magic. Used by Sorcerers to bend the natural and unnatural into powerful spells and rituals, by Scroll Poets to bind magic into their scrolls of literature and knowledge, by the Steampunk for their technological enchantments and enhancements, and even used by Archers to enchant their arrows with different effects. Mahō is definitely interesting, so allow me to regale you with its tale. In Mahō the main magical entity is mana which is sometimes called Mahō sparks as they are bits of magic that fly around and can be absorbed by the classes aforementioned to use their sorcery. There is a generalized story of Mahō which according to some sorcerers and other powerful Mahō users does indeed exist. In fact they claim to have bonded so close with Mahō that they can see this entity clearly in their mind when they focus on their magic and power for too long. They call this the Corpse of the Mahō God. It is said that the first deity of magic, known as Iogam. Was a completely ethereal being, a god who had conquered all other deities and lived above the Void Realm in his own Ether. However his power grew to great, his power over exerting his form slowly killed the god. However when the god eventually died and when his corpse landed atop of the Primary Realm, effecting nothing due to his ethereality, it is said his mind and power lived on. The mind created human knowledge, while the power still enveloped the plane as it still inhabited to corpse body, and so the power was taken by humans and other beings. Secondly there is Matjutsu. Matjutsu is Divine magic, though it does not always originate from deities. So in that sense it is more of a spiritual magic. With Priest’s worship to their gods, with a Seishin’s connection to the spirits of nature, and even a shaman’s connections to the rare voodoo spirits, this magic is not contractual like kitsune magic but a gift from their deity or the spirits they worship. Harnessing their divine essence and gifting it to their followers and faithful servants in the form of spells. It doesn’t have as much lore as the other forms of magic. Kyōtei is the last common form of magic. Kyōtei is also known as bound magic. Unlike the other types of magic which has no real terms unless your deific patron disagrees with your reasoning, Kyōtei is a contract established with an otherworldly entity of some power, a sentient magical item, a Kitsune, etcetera etcetera. Kyōtei is an ancient and rather well respected magic, dated before the death of the God of Mahō and before most gods and deities roamed the earth. It is said that no specific deity could ever truly conquer this form of magic as it would require them to bind with someone even more powerful than them and then make a contract with said person. Which would be utterly ignorant of the deity considering that would probably make the other partner in the contract more powerful than the original contractor. Which is why beings who are able to contract usually bond with mortals. And there actually is some interesting lore about Kyōtei. Kyōtei is said to have been created by the Demiurges also known as the Primal Elementals. They were creatures of a strict lawful element. Even though embodied even chaos. For there is always some order in the chaos. There were Inagi-Ophios(Life), Izami-Moras(Death), Kukōgin-Taos(Fire), Amersu-Hemea(Day), Tsukomi-Noux(Night), Suin-Hyras(Water), Zamika-Ouran(Air), Okame-Gares(Earth), Koyan-Hrons(Time), Umezu-Erphan(Love), Layu-Aneka(Fate), Hode-Tonpu(The Sea), Irho-Phyis(Nature), Raji-Atha(Light), Hacim-Erus(Darkness), Susa-Talessa(Marine Animals), and Gisua-Acaeoa(Air Breathing Animals). With their powers they created a world before the gods, they made the laws of the world. And to this they they uphold them. Including these contracts. However, what is unknown to most of the contracts is where the magic comes from, considering how unlikely it is that they drew it from within themselves. For example, Kitsunes only gain magical abilities after the contract has been created with another being. Please take note that there are other types of magic. However these are, A.The most common, B.The ones most used in the region and easiest to earn, and C.While the other can be learned they are either usually from the West or have tough disciplines that not many people can accomplish. But with that done it’s time to move on to ability score. Mahō Matjutsu Kyōtei Schools Of Magic Schools of Magic are categories which sort magic by effects. They are also involved in philosophical thinking of the sorcerers that become experts in a school, and yes sorcerers must specialize in a school. High level sorcerers can gain access to Guild Grimoires and even the school's language. Each School of Magic has a language constructed by its ancient practitioners. Major Schools of Magic Abjuration:Also known as Protection Magic. Abjuration is the art of defensive magic. They can shield, protect, and even deflect magic. Dispel is an example of a simple abjuration spell that is also highly useful. Practitioners of Abjuration are called Abjurers. Chronomancy:Also known as Fate Magic. Chronomancy allows small glitches in time that the sorcerer can manipulate. For example Tansutoppu allows you to freeze your enemy in time for 1d4 turns. Practitioners of Chronomancy are called Chronomancers. Divination:Also known as Prediction Magic. Divination allows you to predict small things:location of enemies, traps, and so on. For example the spell Tsua shows you which path to take for your adventure. Users of Divination are called Diviners. Not related to Divine Magic. Evocation:Also known as Invocation. With this combative magic you can summon elementals, meteors, and so much more. For a simple demonstration the spell Senren can summon a small blaze of fire. Evokers are the practitioners of this magic. Illusion:Also known as Deception Magic. These are masters of tricks and traps. Spies who have amazing powers of simple trickery. Like the spell Hikari, which produces light in a 10d6+50 area, centered around a ball of light floating above the caster's hand. asters of this art are called Illusionists. Magery:Also known as Teleportation. They can bend the space around them. They can teleport large distances and short alike. For example the spell Mirror Portal which allows you to teleport from one mirror to another that are of the same kind. Practitioners are known as Mages. Maromancy:Also known as Blood Magic. This battle strategy magic is heavily based on sacrifice. Like the spell Yari-Shibari which requires blood of the caster which has a spear of crimson blood that blasts out and pierces an enemy with the blood solidified into a metal. Casters are known as Maromancer. Necromancy:Also known as Reanimation. Many people consider Necromancy a "dark" magic simply because it is related with death, however that is not the case. Case in point Hone-Shokan, which simply summons 1d6 bones. Necromancers are sorcerers who experienced in these magicks. Thaumaturgy:Also known as Enchantment. This magic is based around boosts and weakening. It has many, many, aspects. Even though many people choose to ignore this School of Magic. Thaumaturges practice this magic. Theurgy:Also known as Healing Magic. These are definitely the support magic. They heal, but also have an extensive control over plants. They are generally pretty powerful even though many call them weak. Theurges research this form of magic. Transfiguration:Also known as Alteration. The Transfiguration masters are artists in their craft. They must research every aspect of their creation. Many are considered geniuses. Practitioners of this art are called Transfigurers. Minor Schools of Magic Abrahamic Magery-Abrahamic Magery was developed by Abraham the Mage, also known as Abra-Melin. It involves using Ley Lines, Ley Gates, and even creating your own Shadowrealm. Abrahamic Mages are those who use this magic. Aeromancy:Aeromancy focuses on air elemental magic, while many people consider this as simply a part of Evocation(which is true), Aeromancy Practitioners similar to their fellow elemental magicians think that they are separate in general. Those who learn this magic are called Aeromancers. Alchemical Necromancy:Unlike its non-alchemical counterpart, this aspect of Necromancy, while it can also raise the dead, is more used as a means of communicating with those who have died. Those who learn are known Phantasmysts. Alchemical Scrying:Alchemical Scrying is actually fairly similar to normal scrying, with a few key differences(ie. thisrequires knowledge in alchemical substances). For example, if you scry someone in acid, there is a 75% chance that they might be acidically burned. Practitioners are known as Emphamysters. Alchemical Sorcery: Alchemy Alchemystry:Alchemystry is different from Alchemy. Unlike Alchemy this magic is focused on magnetic attraction, as well as the manipulation of the physical make up of a human being's blood. The practitioners are known as Alchemysts. Aljina: Astrology Auramancy Biomancy Eldritch Endoric Witchcraft Geomancy Golemancy Hydromancy:Hydromancy focuses on air elemental magic, while many people consider this as simply a part of Evocation(which is true), Hydromancy Practitioners similar to their fellow elemental magicians think that they are separate in general. Those who learn this magic are called Hydromancers. Kajiya Pyromancy:Pyromancy focuses on air elemental magic, while many people consider this as simply a part of Evocation(which is true), Pyromancy Practitioners similar to their fellow elemental magicians think that they are separate in general. Those who learn this magic are called Pyromancers. Runes Sigilla Terramancy:Terramancy focuses on air elemental magic, while many people consider this as simply a part of Evocation(which is true), Terramancy Practitioners similar to their fellow elemental magicians think that they are separate in general. Those who learn this magic are called Terramancers. Spell Levels Spell Components Arcane Deities Matjutsu Granting Kyōtei Contracts